


Steve Shaves

by Miss_Katherine (for_steggy)



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/Miss_Katherine
Summary: Peggy’s reaction was better than he had honestly anticipated. He knew that she secretly preferred him clean shaven, although she never admitted to it when he asked her preference. She had become used to his beard after a year, but apparently not quite won over from the old ways.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Steve Shaves

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as the result of watching too many husband shaves beard reaction videos on youtube. And I threw in the sideburns bit because TeaAndATale and I both have feelings about it (we're absolute strangers -- hi, big fan!).

Steve greeted Peggy at the door and helped her off with her coat while she rambled on about the new batch of Agent recruits that Howard had signed off on without her consent. After a week of disasters the lead in charge of training practically threatened to quit, and Peggy was now being forced to play babysitter to five overgrown school boys. 

“…I’m not sure what they think it is I do all day, but they hang around me as if I had all the time in the world to—“ Her hand flew over her mouth as she got a good look at him. _“Oh.”_

Steve laughed at her. “You don't like it?”

She dropped her hand and moved towards him, gaping.

“What? You don't like it,” he bated as she reached up to explore the newly uncovered territory.

“I didn't say that,” she answered quickly. “You—“ she gave a startled laugh, “you look so _young._ ”

“Good?”

“I—“ She swallowed and nodded. Peggy leaned in to give him a kiss, deciding to forgo words altogether. “Oh! It feels different!”

He laughed against her lips, “You have kissed me like this before, you know.”

“Well then I forgot,” she murmured. “ _Smoother_.”

He obliged her with another handful, for comparative analysis.

Peggy’s reaction was better than he had honestly anticipated. He knew that she secretly preferred him clean shaven, although she never admitted to it when he asked her preference. She had become used to his beard after a year, but apparently not quite won over from the old ways.

“Look at that handsome face!” she ogled. “But, just for the record,” she clarified, “I do like the beard.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her off the ground. He smiled down at her. “Duly noted.”

“But now it’s all wrong.”

“What?”

“Your hair,” she ruffled the long strands on top, making a wild mess. “I’ll have to trim it.” There was a wicked gleam in her eyes.

He grinned wide. “Have at it.”

Peggy dragged him into the bathroom and set a lineup complete with comb, scissors and straight razor.

“I’m not going in for surgery, am I?”

“Hush.”

“Last time you did that I think we both almost cried.”

She nudged him, but he could see her fighting back a smile. That day really had been awful.

She sat him down on her vanity chair and wrapped a towel around his shoulders, then parted his hair. Bits started immediately falling above his eye line.

“How did I not know that I married a barber?”

“Shh.”

Ten minutes later Peggy unwrapped the towel and stood aside so that he could look into the mirror. The end result was actually pretty darn good. She was right, as usual. It fit better now. He also noted that she had reduced his sideburns significantly. He hadn't known she disliked them.

“Where’d you learn to do that?”

Peggy lent against the wall curbing a satisfied smile. “I had a father and a brother, Steve. And I was in the Army.”

He reeled her in by the hips. “Well, much obliged.”

She sat down in his lap and ran her fingers through the shorter strands with a decisive nod. “Now all I have to do is steal away your boots.”

“Hey! Those are very comfortable.”

“They’re worn to bits.”

Steve decided that this was not the hill to die on.

“But how will no one recognize you now?” she questioned.

“Glasses.”

Peggy barked out a laugh. “Really, Captain Rogers. Your skills in espionage are giving your spy of a wife serious concerns.”

“Well,” he smirked, “if all else fails, public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”

He decided to give the theory a sort of dry run for next time.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally just fluff


End file.
